peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocoa Tea
Calvin George Scott (born 3 September 1959), better known as Cocoa Tea, is a Jamaican reggae/dancehall singer, songwriter, and DJ. Born in Rocky Point, Clarendon Parish, Jamaica, he worked as a racehorse jockey and fisherman before settling on a musical career: he moved to Kingston in 1983 and adopted the stage name Cocoa Tea. AllMusic characterised him as "an early adopter of the 1980s dancehall genre who separated himself from his more aggressive peers with smooth, laid-back vocals." Links to Peel Peel began airing Cocoa Tea's material from early on on his career. Tea later formed a supergroup with Home T and Shabba Ranks, the fruit of which, Holding On, received a number of plays from John. Cocoa also produced some anti-Iraq war tracks that Peel played during the Iraqi occupation of Kuwait and the time when the US coalition were contemplating bombing the country before the 2003 war. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1985 *05 June 1985: Can't Stop Cocoa Tea (LP - Weh Dem A Go Do... Can't Stop Cocoa Tea) Volcano ;1986 *01 January 1986: 'Got To Be Good (7")' (Harry J) *16 September 1986: Crying Tea (7") Jammy's *07 October 1986: 'Crying Time (12")' (Jammy's) *15 December 1986: 'Reggae Man (7")' (Skengdon) ;1988 *11 May 1988: Reality (7") Rambo Productions *28 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): Reality (7") Rambo Productions ;1989 *18 January 1989 (with Bobby Digital): 'Come Home (7")' (Jammy's) *24 January 1989: 'Give Thanks (7")' (Jammy's) *31 January 1989 (with Bobby Digital): 'Come Home (7")' (Jammy's) *22 June 1989: 'Tell Me When (split 12" with Shaba Ranking - Tell Me When / Bet Bust)' (Blue Mountain) *26 June 1989 (with Johnny P): 'Come Love Me (7")' (Digital-B) *06 July 1989: Tell Me When (7") Digital-B *29 August 1989 (with Home T & Shabba Ranks): Stop Spreading Rumours (12-inch single) Greensleeves *21 September 1989: 'Why Turn Down The Sound (12")' (Greensleeves) *18 October 1989: 'Why Turn Down The Sound (12")' (Greensleeves) *27 December 1989 (with Home T & Shabba Ranks): 'Pirates' Anthem (Skull & Crossbones Mix) (LP-Holding On)' (Greensleeves) ;1990 *02 January 1990 (with Home T & Shabba Ranks): Holding On (album - Holding On) Greensleeves *03 January 1990 (with Home T & Shabba Ranks): 'A Nuh Me Seh So (LP-Holding On)' (Greensleeves) *22 February 1990: Too Hot To Handle (7") Jammy's *01 March 1990: 'Too Hot To Handle (7")' (Jammy's) *08 March 1990 (Radio Mafia): 'Too Hot To Handle (7")' (King Jammy's) *08 March 1990 (Rockradio): 'Too Hot To Handle (7")' (King Jammy's) *10 March 1990 (BFBS): 'Too Hot To Handle (7")' (Jammy's) *20 June 1990: (with George Nooks): 'General (7")' (Mr. Doo) *27 June 1990: (with George Nooks): 'General (7")' (Mr. Doo) *24 July 1990: 'Hunting In The Ghetto (LP-Rikers Island)' (Mr. Doo) *30 July 1990: 'Hunting In The Ghetto (LP-Rikers Island)' (Mr. Doo) *14 August 1990: 'Can't Stop Cocoa Tea (LP-Wha Them A Go Do...Can't Stop Cocoa Tea)' (Volcano) *18 November 1990: 'Oil Ting-Version (12")' (Greensleeves) *24 November 1990: Oil Ting (12") Greensleeves *09 December 1990: 'Oil Ting (It'll Be All Over By Christmas Mix) (12")' (Greensleeves) *15 December 1990 (with Dennis Brown): 'Shepherds Be Careful (12")' (Greensleeves) *29 December 1990: 'Oil Ting-Version (12")' (Greensleeves) *30 December 1990: 'Oil Ting (12")' (Greensleeves) (JP: 'When I played the dub of that in last night's programme, somebody rang up to complain! I was rather hurt by that.') ;1991 *05 January 1991 (with Dennis Brown): 'Shepherd Be Careful (12")'(Greensleeves) *19 January 1991 (with Nardo Ranks): 'Me Nu Like Rikers Island (7")' (Mr. Doo) *03 March 1991: The Going Is Rough (12") Greensleeves *23 March 1991: 'No Blood For Oil (pre-release)' (Two Friends) *30 March 1991: 'No Blood For Oil (7")' (Two Friends) *18 April 1991 (Radio Mafia): 'No Blood For Oil (7")' *27 April 1991: 'Ruling Cowboy' () (Greensleeves) *02 June 1991 (with Bunny Rugs & Dennis Brown): 'Warning (Compilation LP-One Man One Vote)' (Greensleeves) *05 October 1991: 'Jah Would Never (7")' (Two Friends) *18 October 1991 (BFBS): 'Jah Would Never (7")' (Two Friends) *01 November 1991 (BFBS): 'Jah Would Never (7")' (Two Friends) *10 November 1991: 'Jah Would Never (The Crew Mix)' () (Two Friends) *24 November 1991 (with Home T & Cutty Ranks): 'Another One For The Road (12")' (Greensleeves) ;1992 *11 April 1992: 'Go Home Sound Boy (Compilation LP-Come Home)' (Digital-B) *17 April 1992: 'Go Home Sound Boy (Compilation LP-Come Home)' (Digital-B) *26 April 1992 (BFBS): 'Go Home Sound Boy (Compilation LP-Come Home)' (Digital-B) *04 May 1992 (Ö3): 'Go Home Sound Boy (Compilation LP-Come Home)' (Digital-B) *31 July 1992 (with Cutty Ranks): 'Gang War (7")' (Greensleeves) *14 August 1992 (with Cutty Ranks): 'Gang War (7")' (Greensleeves) *12 December 1992 (with Mutabaruka, Freddie McGregor & Dennis Brown: 'Bone Lies (7")' (Anchor) *19 December 1992 (with Freddie McGregor, Dennis Brown & Mutabaruka): 'Bone Lies (LP-Legit)' (Anchor) ;1993 *15 January 1993 (with Ninjaman): 'Swear In (7")' (Veirman) *17 January 1993 (BFBS) (with Ninjaman): 'Swear In (12")' (Veirman) *18 September 1993: Heads Of Government (v/a 12" Over The Years / The Love Of Jah) Greensleeves ;1994 *08 July 1994: 'Talk It (Too Much Gun Business (7")' (Digital B) *23 July 1994 (BFBS): Talk It (7") Digital-B *19 August 1994 (with Capleton): 'Babylon Kingdom (7")' (Xterminator) *26 August 1994 (with Buccaneer): 'Don't Talk It (Part 2)' *03 September 1994: Talkin (single) (Digital B) *03 September 1994 (BFBS) (with Capleton): Babylon Kingdom (7") Xterminator *23 September 1994 (with Capleton): 'Babylon Kingdom' () (Xterminator) ;1995 *19 May 1995: 'Babylon Falling (7")' (Fat Eyes) *26 May 1995 (with Tony Rebel): 'We Can Live It Up (7")' (XTerminator) *09 June 1995: 'Babylon Falling (Compilation 12")' (Fat Eyes) ;1996 *23 February 1996 (with Sizzla): Bruk Down (7" ) Xterminator *02 March 1996 (BFBS) (with Sizzla): Bruk Down (7" ) Xterminator ;1997 *05 May 1997: Fire No Guns (7") 2B Grafton Road *29 July 1997 (with Daddy Rings): 'Herb Fi Bun (12")' (Greensleeves) *14 August 1997 (with Daddy Rings): 'Herb Fi Bun (12")' (Greensleeves) ;1998 *20 May 1998: 'Burn Satan (7”)' (Xterminator) *03 June 1998: 'Burn Satan (7”)' (Xterminator) *05 August 1998: 'Weh Di Drugs (7")' (Roaring Lion) *29 September 1998: 'Weh Di Drugs (7")' (Roaring Lion) ;1999 *07 January 1999 (with Louie Culture): 'Zeeks (7")' (Roaring Lion) ;2002 *31 January 2002: 'No War (7")' (Togetherness) ;2003 *06 May 2003: 'War War War (7")' (Roaring Lion) *22 May 2003 (Radio Eins): War War War (7") Roaring Lion *23 May 2003 (BBC World Service): 'War War War (7")' (Roaring Lion) *17 June 2003: 'War War War (7")' (Roaring Lion) *07 October 2003: 'Death In The Stadium (10")' (King Jammy's) *23 October 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Death In The Stadium (10"-False Alarm)' (King Jammy's Gold) ;Others *91 Tec Dance Rap: 'Jah Would Never (7")' (Two Friends) *Best Of Peel Vol 17: 'Oil Ting-Version (12")' (Greensleeves) *DW Tape 9 (with Cutty Ranks): 'Gang War (7")' (Greensleeves) *HO John Peel 27 1990: 'Oil Ting Version (12" - Oil Ting)' (Greensleeves) *Peel August September 1992 Lee Tape 147 (with Cutty Ranks): 'Gang War' *Peel December 1992 Lee Tape 160 (with Freddie McGregor, Dennis Brown & Mutabaruka): 'Bone Lies (LP-Legit)' (Anchor) *Peel Late November 1990: 'Oil Ting-Version (12")' (Greensleeves) *Peel March 1991 Lee Tape 99 (with Home T & Cutty Ranks): 'The Going Is Rough (12")' (Greensleeves) *Peel March 1991 Lee Tape 100: 'No Blood For Oil (7")' (Two Friends) *Peel May June 1991 Lee Tape 105 (with Bunny Rugs & Dennis Brown): 'Warning (Compilation LP-One Man One Vote)' (Greensleeves) *Peel May June 1995 Lee Tape 228: 'Babylon Falling (7")' (Fat Eyes) *Peel Out In The States (Program 02) (with Ninjaman): 'Swear In' (JP: 'Ah, don't you yearn to hold them close?) *Peel Out In The States (Program 23 & 24) (with Charlie Chaplin): Heads of Government (shared 12" with Admiral Tibet and Xterminator Crew - Over The Years / The Love Of Jah) Greensleeves *Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 116: 'Jah Would Never (7")' (Two Friends) *Peel November December 1990 Lee Tape 90: 'Oil Ting Dub (12")' (Greensleeves) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *AllMusic *Discogs Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles